Tackle Hugs
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Ren did tell Stimpy he had a sister that was little, but he never did bother going into detail about her, no matter how many times Stimpy wanted to talk about her. The Manx cat wanted to know everything: What was she like? Was she like Ren? Did she look like him? Was she easily angered just like him? Quickly written Oneshot with OC.


**A oneshot I wanted to write.**

**Note, I wrote this in kind of a hurry, so it's totally not my best work. But I just love this show so much that I wanted to write something for it. I totally do not like this, but I'm just telling myself to post something. You can kinda say that Nia's tackle hugs are inspired by the 'Calvin and Hobbes' comic. Hobbes always greets Calvin with a hug/tackle whenever he comes home from school.**

**Anyway, this oneshot focuses on Ren's attitude toward his little sister, Nia, who happens to be my OC. He doesn't very much like her at first, but he's slowly starting to warm up to her.**

**No flames please!**

**...**

Most of the time, Ren hated going to work. The stress that came from it usually made up his anger for the day, and the idiot co-workers were the worst.

But sometimes, he actually looked forward to going to work. The reason why was because of the idiot cat, Stimpy. He irritated everything out of him. Stimpy was the main reason Ren could never have any peace and quiet. He was loud, obnoxious, mostly disgusting, and had a lower IQ than a piece of cheese.

Yep. Definately the one thing that kept Ren begging his boss for overtime.

It had been fine for a few years, but then the worst possible thing could ever happen to the Asthma-Hound Chihuahua:

His younger sister had come to live with them.

Ren did tell Stimpy he had a sister that was little, but he never did bother going into detail about her, no matter how many times Stimpy wanted to talk about her. The manx cat wanted to know everything: What was she like? Was she like Ren? Did she look like him? Was she easily angered just like him?

Ren had refused to answer any of them. All he said of her was that her name was Nia, she was about 6 years old, and she was annoying.

But, apparently, something happened, and bam: His sister was living with them.

It was the worst day of Ren's life. He left the little pest in her own room, refusing to have anything with her. Stimpy, however, wanted to make her comfortable in her new home. He would often try to make her laugh, and be nice to her. As much as it got on Ren's nerves, as he said it would only attach her more to the place, Stimpy continued to be the young girls friend.

She resembled Ren a bit, but her fur and eye color. Her fur was a sort of light yellow color, and her eyes were a bright blue. She had also a forelock hair style, with two pieces of her fur hanging almost over her eyes. But other than all that, you could see she and Ren were related.

But the biggest problem was when Ren got home from work.

He would walk over to the porch, about to open the front door. His back, arms, and feet sore from working all day. All he would want was to sit on the couch, read the newspaper, watch some TV at least. When Ren would open the front door, he felt something jump onto him and hug him tightly and hear a young, female voice say, 'Wenny! I missed you!"

Ren would look down,giving an uncomfortable, disgusted look at his younger sibling, who was hugging him as though she hadn't seen him in forever. She would call him 'Wenny' as it was something she called him when she was little. Nia couldn't pronounce his name right, so 'Wenny' stuck.

He would shove her off no more than a second later and storm into the house. Nia would follow, completely unfazed by this.

This went on every time Ren came back from work. He had managed to get used to it, but it still irritated him beyond relief. He was never really comfortable with people giving him hugs, unless he was down in the dumps or something. Although, he noticed he had been letting Nia hug him longer than how she had before. The longest he remembered her hugging him was about no more than ten seconds.

The days ended up turning into years, and before anyone knew it, the six year old pup had turned into a preteen. Her usual quiet, sweet personality turned into almost a teenagers. Sure, she was still nice and quiet, but she started to become more hardheaded and dependent. Nia would also love to annoy her brother and Stimpy more. In fact, she was starting to find Stimpy's idiot mind a bit weird, and was trying her best to ignore him when he would act stupid.

And yet, she still continued to act like a little kid when it came for Ren to come home. In fact, Ren had started to notice that she was adding more strength into her tackle hug. They had gone from just hugging at the front door, to practically being lunged onto the front yard.

It was a rainy night, about around almost midnight, and Ren had just come home from a business trip. He hadn't stepped foot in his own house for nearly a week. He was too tired to think of Nia tackling him with a hug. There were dark lines under his eyes, and his work suit was drenched, pressing up against his fur. His hat was sagging under the water on top of it.

"Ugh," he grumbled, reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door...

WHAM.

This hug had more force in it than the other ones. It had so much force that it knocked Ren and Nia right into the middle of the front yard. They were covered in wet grass and mud, but it was apparent they didn't care.

Nia was hugging Ren tightly, nuzzling up against his chest. "I missed you!" she whimpered. She didnt' want to let go, as if letting him go would make him leave again.

Ren blinked, looking down at the twelve year old pup. Her bright blue eyes were practically sparkling with joy as they looked up at him, before they closed and she nuzzled him again. Her small forelock hairstyle was pressed against her head, soaked from the rain.

For once, out of every single hug she had given him, he felt warm inside. Like how someone would feel when they were loved and nurtured by someone. As though someone had taken all the coldness out of him.

Normally, any preteen would've grown out of their childish habits. Whether it was too tight of a hug or doing rather embarrasing things. Especially if it was to someone who didn't very much enjoy them.

Secretly, Ren hoped she wouldn't grow out of this.


End file.
